McFly ! Detention
by SwarmOfFanGirls
Summary: Dougie’s a naughty boy in school, and Mr. Judd’s just gave him a detention for it… SLASH, PUDD, POYNTER/JUDD. Oof, how I love Pudd...


**Title: Detention**

**Warnings: Hot man sex, or detailed homosexual interactions between two men. Take your pick :)**

**Rating: Oho, very high indeed.**

**Summary: Dougie's a naughty boy in school, and Mr. Judd's just gave him a detention for it…**

**Disclaimer: Haha, I still laugh at this: McFly own each other.**

**A/N: Yes, I know I'm supposed to be working on Friends With Benefits but this attacked me! I swear it did! It had Pudd for me and I couldn't resist :( Anyway, enjoy :D**

* * *

"Mr. Poynter, I've told you twice already, _stop talking_," Mr. Judd ground out, his hands clenched into fists.

"And what would you do if I didn't?" Dougie replied cheekily, leaning back onto two of his chair legs, his school shirt opened at the top, his tie only just covering his chest away from unwanted eyes. His trousers clung to his barely legal hips, his shoes: converse.

He tilted his head back slightly, his perfect blond hair falling sideways, brushing over his hollowed cheeks, showing his shockingly blue eyes to the teacher.

A muscle in Mr. Judd's jaw spasmed. Dougie's friend, Danny, sniggered beside him.

"I won't send you to Mr. Fletcher, he has better things to attend to," he said, knowing how at the mention of the school's headmaster, all the pupils were deadly quiet, listening alertly.

Dougie smirked, pleased he hadn't gone far enough to endure Fletcher's presence.

"However," Judd added, a smirk of his own forming on his handsome face, "I find that I have a free lesson next, as do you. Detention, Poynter."

Dougie's mouth opened in shock, his chair falling back onto four legs. No-one had got a detention from _him_ before.

"Class dismissed," Harry finished, the bell going barely five seconds after starting the sentence.

Whispers rose quickly as the class stood up and made their way out to their next lesson.

"So, _Poynter_, care to explain why you decided to talk whilst I told everyone not to?"

"Dougie, sir. Not Poynter," Dougie said, leaning back on his chair again.

Judd raised an eyebrow. Dougie took a second to admire how it complimented his striking features: his jaw line, his eyes, his lips, now his eyebrows apparently.

"Well, sir, Poynter makes me think of something else," Dougie suggested, thinking of how he could spend his hour long detention with his hot, gay teacher.

He noted how Judd's other eyebrow joined the first.

He blinked, shocked at Dougie's flirting.

"Are you coming on to me, _Poynter?_" he asked, emphasizing his last name.

"Perhaps, _Harry_," Dougie replied, letting his throat purr around the 'r's.

Judd's eye twitched before he blinked it away, heading towards the door outside.

Dougie's eyes followed him, wondering what he was doing. His eyes widened as he heard the lock click from in front of the teacher.

Harry turned back around, facing him.

"I'll teach you to come onto me, Dougie," He breathed, mouth slightly open.

Suddenly, Dougie felt nervous. He had a vague idea of what Harry meant, and sure, he had fucked a guy a few times before, but from the way Harry slowly stepped closer to him, he was sure he was going to experience gay sex from a different viewpoint.

He stood up as Harry reached his table.

"Over there," Harry ordered, eyes dark with lust, pointing to his cluttered desk.

Dougie scrambled over to it, hearing him follow close behind.

He jumped as he felt lips press against his neck, fingers fumbling over his belt. Dougie took a deep breath and did what he had been fantasizing about for weeks: he turned round to face Harry and, standing up on his tip-toes, he reached for his chin and guided his lips towards his own for a kiss.

"Mm," Harry moaned softly, pressing his hands over Dougie's arse close to him. They both grunted as both their erections prodded each other head on.

Harry slid a hand under Dougie's trousers and boxers, feeling his way down the crack of his arse to his anus, gently nudging it with the tip of his middle finger. He grinned into the kiss as Dougie thrust forward then backward, wanting more of the new feeling.

Harry broke away, panting, "Over the desk."

Dougie shuffled to his desk, releasing his belt and zip as he did so. Biting his lip he leant over, exposing his rear to Harry.

He saw his hand grope in a drawer, retracting as it found a bottle of lubricant and a condom.

Dougie had little time to think of why he had sex items stored in his classroom as felt the cool feeling of the lube being squeezed onto his arse. He groaned as a finger slowly entered him, careful not to cause any pain.

"Alright?" Harry asked, concern in his voice.

Dougie nodded, forcing himself to relax. He knew how to make it less painful, knowing from the expressions his fuck-buddy made as he entered him.

Harry pressed another finger into him, sliding it fully in then out, including a couple more as he did.

Just as Dougie finally got used to the strange feeling, the fingers were removed. He looked back, confused, letting his eyes fall on Harry rolling a condom down his rather long cock, staring transfixed at his face as he did so.

He gulped, eyeing the length. He was pretty sure the fingers weren't anywhere near the size of Harry's swollen member.

"Tell me if it hurts," Harry whispered, squirting lube onto his dick. He grabbed Dougie's hips and positioned himself at his entrance, waiting.

"Go," Dougie breathed.

His face contracted at the almost pain feeling he received as Harry pushed past his tight ring of muscles.

"Dougie?" Harry asked, pausing.

"Keep going," Dougie muttered, willing his arse to relax further.

Harry pushed forward again until he was fully seated in Dougie. He pulled out and rammed forward.

Dougie let out a moan as for the first time in his life, his prostrate was stimulated, sending wonderful little sparks straight to his cock, hardening it further.

Harry pushed Dougie forward until his chest was flat against his wooden desk, his own chest heaving onto his back. He gripped Dougie's shoulders and thrust frantically, hearing his skin slap against Dougie's.

Dougie let out a grunt, hands trying to attend to his trapped dick. Harry pulled and pushed Dougie in time with his thrusts, watching as Dougie gripped onto the other side of the desk, knowing his hands were now useless as his dick was now being rubbing forcefully onto the desk, creating a brilliant friction.

Harry barely heard the desk scrape along the floor with each plunge he made. The creaking and shuffles joined the two's own music as they grunted, groaned, and moaned, bringing themselves closer and closer to their climax.

Dougie was the first to come: he clenched his arse tightly around Harry's dick, his cock exploding his seed onto the desk, his head laid sideways on the desk.

A few more shoves and Harry let out a loud grunt and came, hands clasping Dougie's shoulders firmly as he rode his orgasm out into Dougie.

He laid his chest onto Dougie's sweaty back, burying his face into the back of his neck, breathing in his scent.

"Was that my detention, sir?" Dougie murmured, mouth still slack.

"Harry to you, Dougie, I think you deserve that at the least," Harry chuckled, reluctantly pulling out of him, tugging off the used condom and putting it into the bin.

Dougie laughed and pushed himself up off the table.

"Uhoh," he mumbled, looking down at where his cum had landed, "it's over our essays."

"It's over _your_ essay, Doug," Harry snickered, pulling him close for a tender kiss.

The bell went again, signalling lunch, making the two of them jump apart as the thunder of feet trampled past the door.

Dougie hurriedly pulled up his trousers, quickly fastening them. Harry unwillingly tucked himself back in and opened the door for him.

"Same time next week, _Poynter_," he purred, earning a smirk from Dougie as he joined the crowd outside.

* * *

**A/N2: -Glomps my own story- Free chocolate cookies in the shape of Pudd for every review! :D**


End file.
